


Samarra is Unavoidable

by RAVENSCORE



Series: The Appointment in Samarra [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Post-The Final Problem, Suicidal Mycroft, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAVENSCORE/pseuds/RAVENSCORE
Summary: "Samarra is unavoidable, brother mine."  He smiled as he reached for his umbrella.  Twiddling it in his hands like a stress ball."Well this was avoided, so it clearly isn't Samarra."





	Samarra is Unavoidable

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering adding to this/creating a series, let me know what you think. Sorry that this is a bit crappy.

Sherlock was the one who found him. Passed out, in his bathroom, with his wrists cut. It was all too much for him, the events at Sherrinford, his talk with their parents, everything. 

He had come to check up on him, as he did often. He had a spare set of keys. He called for his brother to no avail, and became panicked, knowing from keeping careful tabs that Mycroft had never left the house. Upon finding the bathroom door locked, he yelled a few more times then knocked down the door. The ambulance arrived just in time.

“I'm sorry about your scarf.” He did his best to smile as he came to. Sherlock had ripped his scarf in half and fashioned the pieces into tourniquets for his brother’s wrists.

Mycroft glanced at the clock next to him. “Quite early for them to be allowing me visitors.”

“Anthea made them let me in.”

“Figured.” Sherlock was sitting on the radiator. He glanced down at his phone.

“They should be here soon.”

“Oh don't tell me you invited your friends. It's my twelfth birthday party all over again. Party of five, way too many people if you ask me.”

“They're your friends too,” Sherlock argued. Mycroft snorted in response.

“Who all is coming?”

“John, Molly, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade.”

“They're your friends, not mine.”

“They care about you.”

“No one cares about me.”

“Now that's not true.” He hadn't met his brother’s eyes throughout the entire conversation until that moment. “Why?” It was a question but he said it as though it were a statement.

“Samarra is unavoidable, brother mine.” He smiled as he reached for the umbrella. Twiddling it in his hands like a stress ball.

“Well this was avoided, so it clearly isn't Samarra.”

Sherlock wouldn't tell him. Wouldn't tell him that after he had phoned the ambulance and done everything he could, he had held his brother. Hugged his brother close and whispered to him, talked to him. Mycroft wouldn't tell him that he could hear every word. That hearing his brother asking him not to die, pleading for him not to die, begging him not to die was what made him want to hold on.

He had left two notes, one for John, asking him to look after his brother, and one for Sherlock, the only person who mattered. Sherlock had read them both, and he had cried. “How long have you…” his voice cracked. “Been considering this?” He knew his brother never did anything without planning it.

“Since Sherrinford.”

“That long? I thought maybe shorter.” He was looking down at the floor. It was silent for a while.

“I'm sorry.”

 

***

 

Anthea was waiting for them in the hospital lobby. They were all mostly silent as they waited. A nurse came in and informed them that they could go see him. John needed to be there for Sherlock, this would be extremely hard for him, he would blame himself no doubt. And of course while he had always considered Mycroft as no more than an acquaintance, he did ultimately care about him.

As they walked down the hallway, John noticed Mrs. Hudson carrying a pan. “I made biscuits,” she explained. “Those boys always loved my biscuits. I figure they could both use some.” Molly and Greg remained silent.

When the opened the door, John and Molly smiled, Mrs. Hudson let out an ‘Aww’, and Greg pulled out his phone to take a picture. The first thing they saw was the two brothers asleep on the hospital bed with their arms around each other.


End file.
